Gate: UZU Rising
by SirSaulty1995
Summary: The impact of an immortal man stranded on modern day Earth with a war torn history and no way home would certainly take it's toll on an immortal man. Faith and hope will only get you so far, until time will only tell you that it is hopeless. Naruto had nearly given up and threw everything away, until a new promising lead was presented to him. Grey, Cynical, PMC, Gritty, Lemons etc.


**AN: Well... my summer is over, and with it... pretty much nothing came out of it. Writers block everyone!**

 **I was stuck where in my mind i wanted to try out new things, and then getting stumped on whether it was a good idea or not or can i really do this? That is one of the factors that can curb your enthusiasm and confidence in writing. There are some stories that i really would like to try, like Game of thrones crossovers, star wars crossovers and some RTS games crossovers, but in my mind i know that those fictional worlds already have a big universe filled with research materials that going to be a bitch to write out and kind of beyond my capabilities sadly.**

 **This fic is pretty much experimental and was left forgotten in my documents, before i decided to work on some things and add some other materials from other prototpye fics i have and here you go.**

 **Disclaimer: This fic will contain crossovers both major, moderate and minor from other fictional sources such as games and animes etc. There will also contain some alternate history and non canon events happening in this fic that does not relate to the Gate: canon in any way. And i do not own anything other than this fic, that is strictly non profit fan based fiction. please support the official release, if you would be so kind.**

 **Warning: This Fic will contain scenes of strong violence and gore, strong language, mentions of rape which will escalate in later chapters as well as nudity and sex (Brace yourselves), and dark content.**

 **This fic will mostly follow events from both the manga and the anime. and it will include a PMC (Private military contractor), Grey, Anti-hero, cynical and strong but chakra weakened Naruto as well as immortal Naruto** (Read on for further information before you jump the gun)

 **GATE: Rise of the Swirling Tide**

A soldier for hire, hired killers, private military, contracted warriors, Shinobis, Ronin, all different names… same purpose. It all derives from the actual conceptual term of profession… the Mercenary.

Soldiers without borders and neither do they have true loyalty to one's nation, monarchy or government. They differ from a normal regular army soldier to the extent that people see mercenaries fight only for money, or for anyone who will hire them, for the right price and not out of allegiance to a nation's flag or their homeland. Sometimes "mercs," as they are also known as, will sell their services as individual warriors to anyone willing to pay them at a reasonable or higher price. Pay them enough money, and they will win the battle for you, give them a long term contract with multiple benefits, and they will win the war for you. However, break any promises and contracts the mercenaries laid out for the individual government or organisation that in return will honour that contract, then they will see their existing contracts terminated, and it won't be long till they see their once hired solders on the opposite side of the field against you.

Presently, the business for hired soldiers entered into an age where anyone can rent a Military/security force for a price. Private Military Contractors are structured as firms and operate as business first and foremost. They are not a loosely affiliated group of combat junkies like common mercenaries, but rather a structured company that seeks to conduct business, create a prestigious and trustworthy reputation and of course, make money.

The common mercenary is a fighter, a person who hires out their services in order to fight for whoever can pay them, nothing more. In fact, due to their underground nature there is little more that they could offer to their clients. PMCs on the other hand are legal and highly organized military service providers; they can do far more than wave their guns around like common thugs. Whereas mercenaries have limited resources and as such, limited capabilities to which PMCs are able to fill a multitude of different roles in different places and at the same time. PMCs can fulfil engineering roles, medical roles, logistics, the training of foreign armies, intelligence gathering, play a support role for modern state militaries, act as consultants or advisors for foreign armed forces and much more. A PMC can come from anywhere they have had previous experience out on the field in a military or a public security service such as the armed police, counter terrorism operators, special forces, regular and elite army soldiers for examples.

But how did PMCs come into fruition?

The origins of PMCs can be traced back to the Second World War where a group of misfits, tough blokes and all around unorthodox kind of soldiers were gathered together under the command of an unusual kind of leader that does things in his own unique way, Major David Stirling.

David Stirling's SAS group introduced a new kind of warfare that went against many traditional military commanders' views. Unorthodox and underhanded from the start, the SAS was conceived as a commando force to operate behind enemy lines in North Africa, where the British were fighting Field Marshall Rommel's highly-skilled Afrika Korps. Their orders were to attack enemy airfields and harass the Germans in any way possible. Over months they repeatedly went into the desert and destroyed German planes, raided airfields and destroyed many German equipment sometimes with bare hands when their bombs ran out.

They were good warriors, but not good soldiers as the traditional military officer and commander would say, the methods while looked down upon, they couldn't deny the fact that it brought back such promising results. Back then, the SAS were under constant threats both outside and inside their own military command structure. The SAS wished to gain independency at one point due to military officers wishing to disband them because their methods were making their efforts look like a joke in comparison. In hindsight, they weren't really well liked.

However, this opinion was not shared by everyone, as there were few that greatly respected them. The British Prime minister Winston Churchill for one example, and another man that adopted their idea and influenced it to make something similar in comparison to which he adopted their views and methods of an independent military organisation that David Stirling had envisioned with his unit.

Inspired by the valiant effort, toughness, bravery and camaraderie of the SAS commando's, a few years after the war had ended, one man took the idea of an independent Special Forces organisation and implemented and pioneered on that particular idea.

After the second world war and coming into the 1950s, it led up to to one of Japan's most violent decades in history since the occupation before and during World War 2 that led to Japan's greatest defeat and long decade of struggling to rebuild and restructure their already damaged and defeated country that suffered from their former enemy's occupational rule that forced them into the war as well.

After a long decade of struggle had passed since their great defeat, their country finally started showing some promising progress that they could finally start catching up with the rest of the world after they emerged from the aftermath of the chaos and confusion of occupational rule that once plagued them after their conquers Nazi Germany had been utterly defeated by the Allies and Soviets in Europe right when the fall of Berlin had been announced to the world, marking that moment as the end of the second world war. Not to mention they still had to recover from when the atomic bombs fell on two Japanese cities, Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

Just as the final days of the war was concluding over in the west, someone from Japan had heard ahead of time that the Third Reich was coming to an end sooner than expected. The remnants of the Third Reich soon found out that they had no more places to flee to as their once conquered territory had been reclaimed back after a coup d'état had been started by a company of unknown independent mercenaries that adamantly referred themselves to Contractors as a subtle difference to Mercenaries. The group infiltrated Japan and assassinated every puppet politician and military officer that was under the Third Reich's payroll.

 **(This is done deliberately on my part, not accurate. In Jin-Roh this is alternate history and part of the film. Just to let you know)**

Their employers happened to be the allies who caught wind of their talents and their knowledge of their forces and their land. But it was morel like the mercenaries approached them first and offered their services in ending the war more quickly. They were tasked in sabotaging and disabling many airfields that would potentialy intercept the B-29 bombers that were carrying the bombs, But the mercenaries did not know about that until they saw from a distance of a bright white flash.

Horrified and outraged with what the Americans had done, the leader of the PMC feeling partially responsible for the utter devastation offered their services to the Japanese civilians and the newly established government in rebuilding the damaged nation. And after a decade, Japan was finally coming out of their dark times.

Although the restructuring of Japanese society and the economy was successful at first in order to catch up with the world, but the actions enacted by the government proved to be too aggressive for some and thus resulted in social unrest and economic hardships for the many. Thus it left many people living in poverty and a high rate of unemployment had surged throughout the decade. Many districts were soon turned into slums and ghettos due to the massive increase of unemployment and urban migration, which was also the reason why many of them had been a breeding ground for violent crime.

While the increase of violent crime had been a problem for the city of Tokyo which resulted in increased demands for more active policemen on the streets, but more ominous was the rise of Anti-government groups, armed, dangerous and hell-bent on destroying in their views their oppressive, corrupt and totalitarian government and changing society through violent and destructive force

The increased demands for more policemen were not met because many active policemen were simply not enough to deal with the brutality of the anti-government terrorists. They grew so powerful that the police simply wasn't enough to deal with them alone. Many of them were overwhelmed and outgunned, local police stations became tempting targets for terrorists, as well as regular patrolling officers who were murdered on duty.

After the pressing issues of concern for public safety, to avoid the violation of the constitution enacted upon the Japanese in 1947 and Article 9 which restricts the uses of Japans only military force the JSDF and also to prevent the local police authorities from forming a national power, the government chose an alternative path in the form of a suggestion and recommendation from a young and promising man.

Nobody knew much about this illusive man, but he was rumoured to be a successful man and a combat veteran since the Second World War, he owned a rapidly rising multi-national conglomerate private military company to which many people I the world were still coming up to terms with the idea of a private military other than the more traditional views of Mercenaries, they specialised in military technology, medical, Information technology, security, defence, military knowledge, expertise and skill and many more that were on offer. The "Uzushio Cooperation" or in its English name The Swirling Tide Cooperation officially was first established since 1933 over in London, and was mostly active in America, United Kingdom and France were their most frequent employers and most recently they set their sights on rebuilding Japan after the atomic bombs were dropped on Japan, and they focused on making it safe and secure from any future threats, or for any rising internal threats that wish to plunge the country into chaos.

The man approached them with a wild look of blonde hair and oceanic blue eyes that made him look as if he was of American/European descent or Scandinavian descent with how tall and well-built he was, and the whisker birthmarks and sharp canines made him look feral. A wide and friendly fox like smile that was void of any falseness or deceit which was strange even for a businessman such as him as they expected them to be like all smiles but a knife hidden behind his back whilst secretly rubbing his hands together. He approached them and the prime minister with an honest and convincing tone, claiming that he has the answers to their problems. While the politicians, the ministers, the bureaucrats and military advisors were sceptical at best, but they decided to listen to this young man's offer.

It didn't take long for them all to start swaying to the tune of the blonde haired, whiskered and blue eyed businessman as he had them in his firm grip. And so with a firm handshake to all the men that agreed, they all signed his contract and he set to work in forming Japan's first counter terrorism unit, owned by UZU of course.

With its Activities limited only to the capital the young man agreed to the terms and formed his new paramilitary Anti- terror group and placed them under the command of the national security committee that would result in the birth of the Capital Police Organisation. The new Anti-terror group was named or more commonly known as Kerberos or the Panzer cops, and they had two symbols stitched or painted onto their armour and uniform that was of a three headed wolf on a black and red background and a red circle with a Swirl with black outlines and a black background. And everyone knew that this group was funded by the multinational private military cooperation UZU.

The new Paramilitary counter terrorist units were a highly mobile, armed and armoured juggernauts. They were given weapons not partially funded by UZU, but instead were given leftover seized weapons previously left over by their former conquerors, since the Japanese weapons industry would've proved expensive and the majority of Japanese weapons have proven themselves to be unreliable and obsolete, so instead they went for the cheaper and more favourable alternative. The Second World War German manufactured weapons proved to be a far more effective and more favourable option than their own home made weapons that have had several malfunctions and flaws compared to the German made weapons.

Armed with submachine guns, the MP40s, Light machine guns such as the MG34s and the ever infamous MG42s, FG42s, and then German made semi-automatic pistols, the Lugers and Mausers and then the revolutionary assault rifles the MP44/STG44/MKb 42 as well as the use of Sniper rifles such as the semi-automatic Gewher43 and the bolt action Kar98k. The result was cost effective and the new anti-terror group were well armed enough to take on the terrorists who likewise was sufficiently armed to take on the terrorists who likewise were armed with similar automatic weapons from the World War 2 era in terms of make and design.

Their exclusively provided armour however was something else entirely. Revolutionary was a word on the ministers and military advisors lips once they first laid eyes upon the futuristic armour that looked as if it belonged in a western comic or Manga. This armour was supplied and designed by UZU employees from a branch company of armour designers stationed in western Germany. The armour was designated as Kampfküriss type 92 protective gear and the helmet designated as the Sthalhelm helmet named after its creator, Freiderich Sthal. The helmet was also fitted with an attachable armoured respirator mask and infrared and night goggles/visors for night operations and also to operate in any situations that involved gas or smoke.

Nevertheless, the government officials were most impressed by their new investment and the young man's demonstration of what this Kerberos could do. After setting up a simulated building and scenario as he dubbed the building as "The Kill House" they watched the whole training exercise through the CCTV cameras placed throughout the entire building with intrigue.

After a successful demonstration, they were given the green light to commence their first operation into the city where they were tasked to storm an abandoned warehouse in the harbour near Tokyo bay. They returned with great success with minimal to no casualties or injuries and no deaths.

Not long after their establishment, the capital police organisation along with UZU had quickly rose and cemented their power and declared themselves as the self-proclaimed guardians of public order and safety of Japan… which was their intention at first.

However, following the increased bans and Legal restrictions that the government kept on putting forward, their enemies that were the Anti-government groups were becoming more organised and thus forced themselves to split up to move and relocate underground in order to regroup later on as the Panzer cops and the PMCs UZU proved to be a deadly and dangerous foe even for them.

In the end, a single guerrilla group known as "The Sect" had emerged from the fire and chaos of the conflict and the situation changed dramatically. The clashes between the sect and the Capital police force and the Special Forces unit "Kerberos" were increasingly getting more violent and destructive as the months and even years went by. The clashes between the two would often leave certain districts in Tokyo as urban warzones never before seen since the Second World War that left deep scars in the city streets, as well as the public.

While the self-proclaimed guardians of public order had started out promisingly with good intentions all around, public opinion soon showed and expressed its ugly and negative personal views as leaked images had scattered amongst the public of what appeared to be an execution of a man which resulted in the corrupt media smearing their organisation's name labelling them as the villains, which led to a violent backlash and an enraged public outcry all across the country. What they didn't know was that the man that was executed was a terrorist that was hunted down for the orchestrating and violent and depraved murders of a senior police commissioner's family after they found them to be butchered and the wife raped with her throat soon slit open by the same terrorists they were sworn to fight and protect the innocents from. It had been far too late to remedy the misunderstanding after that disaster those photos had caused to their organisation and to a lesser extent, UZU's.

As society was looking towards the future and the economic prosperity that was promised to all, the Special Unit and their enemy The Sect were becoming increasingly more marginalised as time went by. The widely recognised and infamous Special Unit that was once known as Kerberos for their armour and weapons had fought tirelessly and relentlessly as they fought long and hard, even bled for their nation. As they were about to join the pages of history and their contracts soon to be considered terminated, the times were changing and so were the views on their organisation as their whole organisation was now under threat of disbandment and their founder and real commander of Kerberos could not keep it going forever when he is facing problems of his own with the deep rooted corruption in the government. Times were indeed changing and the government soon saw and believed that there was no real need for the once respected and feared special paramilitary unit. But, the changing times had provided them with a new and final mission for them to finally throw in the towel, but not without a final bite for them to leave its mark on the nation they swore to protect.

The final mission Involved a political incident that angered many of the working classes of civilians when the enraged rioting civilians who were the most aggressive in their attack between the police and them as they used improvised and explosive Molotov cocktails mixed with magnesium and napalm jelly provided to them by terrorists known as "The Sect" that were dead set on destabilising their corrupt and totalitarian government. While the Riot police did a valiant effort in holding off the rioting civilians, they were caught unprepared when a lone man ran out from the crowd and chucked an IED satchel bomb at the police lines.

The blast had opened up a huge gap in the police lines as it claimed many lives and wounding many more, the police finally had enough and disregarded and threw their orders to hold the line and discipline out the window and charged at the angry and violent civilians with vengeance, completely intent on avenging their colleagues.

Not so far away from the all-out brawl, a girl with a hooded red coat was seen entering one of many entrances into the sewers located in a an alleyway via a manhole. This girl was known as a Red Riding Hood, a courier recruited by The Sect for the purpose of delivering bombs and packages from one place to another undetected. This girl was responsible for delivering a live satchel bomb that resulted in the deaths and injuries of many police men.

Once she entered the sewers she met up with a few Terrorists that were linked with the Sect, or were The Sect. Once she met up with them, the group leader passed on another package in the shape of another Satchel explosive, they gave her the directions of where she needed to go for the next delivery and went their separate ways.

What she didn't know was that the sewers had now become a hunting ground for wolves. The sewers were in a flurry of frantic activity as the terrorists rushed through the labyrinth of the sewers. While the Sewers were a good place to hide and move about undetected. However, what they didn't realise was that they weren't the only ones that knew the sewer system on the back of their hands.

* * *

Lurking through the shadows were black armoured soldiers that look as if they belonged from a Sci-fi fic were rushing through the sewers at a brisk pace, Carrying their armour, weapons and ammunition as if they weighed nothing.

Several groups were seen splitting up as they were told to go down several tunnels inorder to scour the whole sewer to locate the terrorists and the suspected Red Riding Hood courier.

As soon as the large group of 40 panzer cops arrived at a large open area with several passageways in front of them, a lone figure stepped forward wearing a black and thick duster coat with padded armoured shoulder guards and a light flak jacket he wore on the inside of his coat and dark grey combat trousers along with black leather combat boots. He also wore a black beret with the Kerberos sigil stitched onto it and a black armoured respirator and red tinted visors attached onto the mask.

"Spread out and locate them. Do not engage once you locate them, let us regroup first and then we confront them. Also, keep an eye out for a little girl wearing a red coat and a satchel bag. Once you find her, keep your distance from her, the bag is an IED bomb and I don't want to spook her too much with her carrying an armed and primed bomb." The leader ordered to his men with a muffled yet synthesised voice.

The Panzer cops all nodded as they locked and loaded their weapons and they all rushed off through the tunnels one after the other, leaving their commander alone with his bodyguards.

The bodyguards looked more akin to a lighter variant of a Panzer cop, but were in fact made and trained to be a lighter, faster and more mobile soldier. These men were not known to the government as they were kept quiet and made exclusive and top secret from them. These Special units were called the ANBU Hunters, a platoon worth of specially trained men and women all fiercely loyal to UZU as were the Panzer cops.

The commander turned to one of his guards on his right.

"Did you find her?"

"She's already collected her package and is trying to make her way to the Ginza district where the riot was recently reported to have shifted over there. We have two of our men tailing her, your orders?"

"Keep tailing her for now and keep me updated on her whereabouts." The commander nodded.

The guard then raised a finger to his left ear and nodded. "We've found them sir"

"Good, tell our men to regroup at these coordinates."

* * *

 **(5mins later)**

The panzer cops did indeed find them as the terrorists were about to ascend up a ladder through one of many exits into the Ginza district, but unexpectedly they all walked right into a trap laid out by Kerberos.

After a powerful blast from an improvised concussive flashbang, the dazed terrorists once recovered had all found themselves to be surrounded by several groups of Panzer cops all pointing their MG42s and STG44s at them.

After demanding their surrender, one of the terrorists lost their nerve and ended up shooting on instinct and fear which caused the rest of the terrorists to do the same. The submachine guns proved to do nothing towards the seemingly impenetrable body armour as if it was like taking a pea shooter into a firefight. The result was a very one-sided firefight with some minor collateral damage due to a PanzerFaust rocket launcher misfiring after one of the terrorists dropped it and hit a wall, causing the rocket to shoot out and hit the ceiling above.

"Area clear!" a panzer cop captain shouted

The commander then walked onto the scene and inspected the area. He crouched down and inspected a bottle mixed with magnesium and napalm jelly Molotov cocktail. "These people have no sense of mercy. Using napalm on simple police officers?... Che! Barbaric." He scowled at the deadly improvised weapon.

He turned around faced the rest of his men. "Search for the girl, but keep your distance from her. Once you get the chance, fire a Tranquilizer at her. It'll knock her out quick before she gets the chance to detonate it."

"Sir, Delta squad is not with us." One of them called out

The commander turned around but his body guard answered instead. "They're in pursuit of the girl; they're not far behind her."

"Neither are we, Come on!" he ushered the whole group to move and intercept them before either one of them slips up and sends the whole sewers and the street above on their heads.

While Navigating through the damp labyrinths of the sewers, the girl desperately tried to outrun them but she soon found herself exhausting herself even further as she could manage to match the pace of highly trained special forces wearing armour and wielding weapons that were as long as their legs up to their waists that no average man or woman would be able to carry.

The girl could hear the heavy thudding sounds of their boots as well as the dull clanks of their armour that were not far behind her. She avoided several paths when she saw lights from their helmet/weapon mounted flashlights and she took an alternative path, unaware that they were actually making her run around in circles.

At last she ran herself ragged as she was seen leaning on the wall for support as she stopped for a brief moment, catching her breath. She was unaware that one of the Panzer cops had snuck up on her without making a sound despite the water, the armour and the weapon.

The girl noticed him as he was about to jump her and snatch the bag away from her, but she managed to clutch onto the bag and forced him to back off. She then raised her hand toward the side of the bag to reach for the safety pin

"Don't" The Panzer cop held up his weapon, pointing at the girl to make her stand down.

Unfortunately the girl refused to listen. Her legs buckled and shook due to the fear and pressure as she reached for the pin and pulled halfway on the thread.

"Why?" The Panzer cop asked, almost begged for an answer… confused by her actions on why she would do this.

The little frightened girl only responded by shaking her head.

"What are you doing Fuze, Shoot!" a voice on the soldier's radio called to the Panzer cop now known as Fuze. The girl looked more spooked than ever as more of the Panzer cops had turned up, they even turned up with their commander. She even spotted one of them holding up a Mauser pistol loaded with a tranquilizer dart.

Another voice roared out on the radio "Belay that order, you'll only scare her more and make her pull out the pin!"

But it was too late as the girl in her moment of fear and instinct… pulled out the pin.

Time slowed down in that moment as Fuze tried to reach out for the girl, only for one of his comrade rush in from behind him and tackled him to the ground.

 ***BOOOOM!***

The bomb detonated consuming the girl with it and the fireball would've consumed others if they hadn't dived into the water or behind cover. The explosion had been so violent that it knocked all electricity off the power grid within the surrounding area, short-circuiting everything.

After the dust and smoke settled, every Panzer cop managed to dig their comrades out of the rubble, one of them being Fuze. The SF soldier coughed and hacked in his mask as he struggled to remove the mask.

As soon as he removed the mask, he stared silently at the site of the blast. He stayed that way for a few moments, not noticing that his commander had approached him.

Once he did, he noticed that his beret was missing and there was blood smeared on his forehead from an open minor wound as well as scorch marks on his body and apparel.

"You okay?"

Fuze only looked down in response.

"It wasn't your fault." He said to him, only to make him look back as if questioning that statement.

"It really isn't, the sect do this quite often. She isn't the only red riding hood they've used. They've brainwashed young girls such as her to do these terrible acts."

Fuze didn't answer only looking back at the site of the blast. The commander sighed internally inside of his own mask. 'He's scarred'

"Why?"

The commander looked to his subordinate in question.

"Why did she do it? The look in her eyes, she was afraid of us. Are we the bad guys to her?"

"….No… Sometimes we don't have the good guys and bad guys at all. Sometimes we don't have victims or villains. Sometimes we just have people. We are flawed that way, our species. Evil people are created because people were once evil to them. A life of sorrow and misery compels you to act it out upon others. Of course, some people end up becoming villains due to errors in their brains, in their genetics: insanity, something which no one can say why they were given a bad hand, while others are empathetic and caring. In the end, there isn't good or bad. Just causes and effects governing reality." The commander told him as he walked off leaving him to his thoughts.

Once the commander left the sewers, a black Mercedes limo was waiting for him to pick him up. The commander opened the door to the back seat and entered insdie and closed in. the driver than took off down the road with a convoy following after the Mercedes.

The commander sighed as he took off the straps of his mask and removed it from his face, revealing Oceanic blue eyes, an angular face with little to no baby fat and whisker birthmarks. This was the real and secret commander of Kerberos as well as it's founder and director of Uzu Corp.

The driver than spoke to the commander. "How is she?"

The commander looked to his left to see an unconscious girl wearing a red coat leaning her head to the side as if she was in a blissful sleep.

"She's unharmed, but the damage is far worse than mere scratches and burns."

"Brainwashing?"

"Yeah." He nodded his head, his eyes softened at the unconscious girl.

"Who is she?"

"She's an orphan…no family, relatives or any friends, just an unfortunate girl indoctrinated by men with nothing to lose. Her innocence was but a small price to pay, her life would've been a different matter. I may be a man that has done and made some controversial decisions in my life, but I never intend to harm or kill innocent children." he scowled until he looked out towards the city streets and noticed that everything is pitch black.

"Everything's down sir, the explosion knocked all power off the grid. The whole city is in chaos."

"So it is, nothing I can do about It." the commander leaned back and sighed. "Take me back to HQ, the board is definitely going to be pissed… and they always want someone to blame for these kinds of messes."

* * *

(Few days later)

Indeed it was a huge mess. Kazuki Fuze, the man who hesitated in stopping a bomb from going off in the hands of a frightened and brainwashed girl who committed suicide in front of his eyes with the Improvised explosive device. Kazuki Fuze was then put on trial by the official board of the Capital Police under the government's payroll, while the active personnel and it's officers of Kerberos were in reality loyal only to their founder.

The commander didn't choose to inform Fuze that the girl was actually alive and well, at least for a while. What Fuze didn't know was that in a very brief moment was that the commander had acted in that one single moment and saved the girl from the blast…How? If one were to look closely at the moment before the blast, they would've seen a yellow flash for a very brief moment before the girl was taken from that same spot before the bomb detonated.

The girl herself was then later relocated to a psychiatric ward funded by UZU where she was recuperating there from mental trauma, completely unaware of the events that had happened the day before.

Kazuki instead of facing outright expulsion from Kerberos, he was sent back to Boot camp for re-evaluation as his punishment. The real commander of Kerberos agreed as he saw that the recent events back in the sewers were somewhat troubling him.

The whole Incident had put a massive strain on their already damaged reputation; there was no doubt that their rivals were making their moves to secure their places for the favour of the dammed bureaucrats and politicians. They were using the whole situation as ammunition in smearing their name and dragging it further into the dirt.

One such name that was always trying to find and plot ways in getting rid of the capital police and Kerberos from the picture was the "Public Security Division".

The snivelling little cowards were the prime definitions of corrupt cops; if they were to be left in charge of the city…The commander daren't think of what would happen to the country and it's future. But there was nothing he could do, the people were angry and they wanted them to go. And so, he decided to throw in the towel and disband Kerberos from Japan for good…for now…but not yet.

The commander of Kerberos needed to leave their mark on the world and Japan, and to do that, they needed the Public Security Division.

* * *

(Few days later)

The commander suspected that Public security had found their sacrificial lamb in destroying Kerberos for good, and that key was Kazuki Fuze. It turned out that they laid out a rather cunning plan in drawing out Fuze, by using a honey pot trap that consisted of a spy disguised as the Terrorist's courier girl's elder sister… when in fact when the commander did his research… the courier girl had no elder sister, she was orphaned with no siblings.

They used the Imposter as a way to manipulate him due to his damaged psyche of past recent events that involved the little Red Riding Hood.

The commander chuckled at their wasted efforts; they thought they were so clever. They thought a scandal would work in bringing down their organisation, but they will be the ones to have a scandal blow up in their faces. All he had to do was wait for the right moment and let them do what they want to do with Fuze and the Public Security's spy Kei Amemiya before striking when they least expect it.

Once the commander made his move against the Public security by leading them into the same sewers where the suicide bomber incident took place, they took the bait like mice following the tune of the pied piper. Fuze of course was in on the plan the whole time, and was the one who ended the whole farce they had started.

But later on, he was given a difficult and painful choice. Stay with the pack, or join the humans.

* * *

The commander sat in his office located in an underground bunker in the outskirts of Tokyo. He was currently clearing all valuable data from the filing cabinets and storing into what appeared to be ink on paper and some design written and drawn on it with some kind time and space ability in storing it into a pocket dimension. He was just finished when the phone rang. He picked up the phone and it was Fuze's superior officer.

"It's done"

"And?"

"He's still one of us."

"Mm" the commander nodded solemnly.

"He doesn't know?"

"No, it would be really difficult to tell him of the difference between a real body and an infused shadow clone with fake blood mixed in. But, it had to be this way. Public security must not get their hands on Kei… it was cruel of us to do that to Fuze, yes… but necessary."

"But she's still alive?"

"Yes… she requested that of me, she willingly let him go. She gave me her consent to discard her memories of past events following up to Fuze and any memory of working with Public Security and then i moved her far away from the capital so she can restart her life in peace. As for Fuze?… I owe him one, big time."

"What now?...What of Kerberos?"

"We managed to buy ourselves some time, but other than that… that's it. Public security will win in the end but at a heavy price and a wounded pride and image after that fiasco they tried to pull against us. As of now, we're pulling out of Japan."

"So that's it then?"

"For now"

"What will we do now? We're effectively an unemployed paramilitary military police force right now, and we are on Public security's number 1 shit list and the public and the government are not fond of us right now."

"Right now you work for me. There will be plenty of opportunities that will present themselves in due time that will fit right up your alley. In other news, this United Nations organisation that's been buzzing about and that I have been contacted by them recently. Apparently they want to employ our services for future long term contracts due to our successful campaign in Korea."

"Such as?"

"You know? We are Private Military Special Forces soldiers that are hired for situations that are a threat to the whole world and it's countries. Such as unstable civil wars, Escalated Riots, Critical threat levels of Terrorism, hunting down war criminals and criminal networks etc. that sort of thing, as well as specialist work that we will be expected to do in civilian war torn areas such as medical relief work, engineering, logistical planning, policing, escorting and guarding and so on. "

"Hm…I suppose we don't have much of a choice… We're in."

"Welcome to UZU, captain." The illusive man nodded whilst a grin was seen on his shadowed face before he placed the phone back down as the call ended and walked out of his office and shut the door behind him.

* * *

(60 years later)

As of recent events occurring a few days ago, not once since Houjou Shigenori took office had ever been so… befuddled and horrified in all of his time in office. The full reports had just come in about this strange anomaly appearing all of a sudden in the Ginza District and the horrific attacks that had just taken place inside of the capital of Japan in the Ginza district. While the incident had come at a great cost, but compared to the casualties the invaders had suffered, the results were minimal at best…at least compared to the thousands of roman legionary lookalikes and the few thousand civilian casualties and fatalities that had happened towards his own people.

How the death rate had been so high was a certain situation that happened on that day. What had been made worse was the fact that since there could've been a possible prevention of many more deaths that was either left ignored or disregarded intentionally.

What made the prime minister's blood boil was the apparent disregarding of duty, callousness and cowardice of the so called guardians of public order that was the Public Security Division. The Public Security Division was in charge of the Tokyo Metropolitan police force and all its assets from the Detectives to the Kidotai Riot Police, SAT and the regular patrolling police officers and so on.

However, after six decades that has passed since their rise to power and fame after they succeeded in ousting their rival the Capital Police, the public soon found out that the public security were no better but worse than the militaristic style of the capital police back in the 1950s, or so people have thought.

The capital police force back in its day was some of the most elite force of paramilitary/military police force in Japan that fought all kinds of threats towards the public and the nation. From terrorists, to riots, to great scandals, and then an infamous tale of legend that sparked fear and awe in the history books. But soon, as time went by, they became too marginalised that hardly anyone even remembered them and all of their acts and deeds that they fought and bled for the nation of Japan.

Their successors were no better, but worse. They were replaced by lesser equipped and lesser disciplined men that were more driven by personal desires and motives. As if they were given the keys to Tokyo city to do as they pleased.

Decade after decade the prime minister soon discovered the deep and rooted depth of their rotten history of corruption that led to bribery, stealing money, drugs, weapons, or other property/contraband while on duty, committing crimes while on duty from sexual assault to drug dealing to murder at worst, expecting other officers to ignore criminal activity, ignoring criminal activity themselves, committing crimes while off duty, fixing a traffic citation or tampering with evidence as a personal favour or for profit.

'How come nobody stepped forward to stop this? Why was it left ignored for six decades until now?' he pondered on that particular thought. The main backlash that finally broke the ice was an incident at a protesting rally of students that were rallying on the streets somewhere near Ginza marching through the busy city streets of Tokyo. Public Security already had the riot police on standby but rumours mentioned that some riot police had been reported to have viciously assaulted some protesters on orders by the Public security captains.

Once the reports came through about a mass invasion pouring through the gates, all police personnel on orders by Public security withdrew from the area and retreated back towards the Imperial palace, leaving many protestors stranded and ripe for the slaughter.

What made it so much more sickening was what he had heard of the disgusting and depraved reports of what happened to the innocent victims. The bodies that were previously slaughtered were desecrated by shoving them onto body piles, their heads impaled onto pikes that decorated the once busy shopping districts, and their guts spilled onto the floor with such roman like brutality. That was just the icing on the cake, so says the report… he dreaded to find out more of what these… invaders had done to his people.

Worse still, Public security had even threatened to bar entry to the public once they reached the imperial palace. If it wasn't for the heroic actions of an off duty JSDF officer and armed police officers that disregarded orders from public security, many innocents would've been left stranded outside of the palace gates once the invading army attempted to lay siege upon it.

He placed both of the reports on top of his desk and raised a shaky hand and pinched the bridge of his nose hard. This was all too... he couldn't find the words he wanted to say. He knew that the National Diet will want… demand their answers and they will want them soon as do the people of Japan and then eventually the world by the time the media reports it worldwide of the mysterious appearance of the gate and the public outcry and shameful and disgusting actions of the Public security Division. That was what had him worried. How to deal with the aftermath and the fallout that was expected to come were some of his many worries.

The next reports that had been sent to him was what had shocked him the most, apparently the drones that were sent through into the Gate had reported that there was another world, another environment on the other side. As promising as it sounded, it would no doubt bring along its dangers and the tempting aura for other nations to come knocking on Japan's door for access into the gate. No doubt that the inevitable news of untouched lands with new and fresh resources will make the natural resource Tycoons and the bureaucrats drool and pant like dogs eagerly waiting it's chance at exploiting those lands. He mainly saw that America, Russia and China as the main and likely suspects, but each of them would have their own agenda on why they want access to the gate or some other reasons towards it. Europe?... he doesn't know what they would do, perhaps they would be level headed bout it or perhaps not, but they would probably most likely want access to it also.

He sighed wearily, as much as it troubled him, he will have to spend the rest of the day and the next few days on sorting out this mess and then proceed on making a speech for the national diet and the public addressing this whole incident that they will certainly be demanding answers for. However, just before he could flex his fingers and start working on his speech on Microsoft Word, a Skype call interrupted his work and the caller was what had the prime minister raise an eyebrow at.

There were three callers on a private group chat, there was the Minister of Defence, the newly appointed Minister of Justice, and then there was lieutenant general Koichiro Hazama of the JSDF.

He accepted the call and revealed all faces belonging to all four of the leaders of their respected positions "Shushou- sama" they greeted him with a nod of respect.

"Good evening to you all. May I ask, What's the reason for this call?"

"Well… it's to do with Public Security. The public and all the ministers and all members of the National Diet have all spoken and we all want them to be disbanded."

"But we haven't voted for it yet?"

"Regardless, the decision is unanimous. They've got to go Shigenori-sama. We both know that what they did was unforgivable. They should've been dealt with a long time ago."

"Why were they appointed in the first place anyway?"

"I don't know much…they were mainly there to act as replacements to the former division that were then in charge of the whole city's and nation's security, because they were cheaper and were more favoured by the people and the government back in the 1950s than the more militaristic police of the Capital Police organisation and Kerberos."

"Speaking of it, we wished to discuss you our plan of ours for the replacement of Public security."

"Why are we discussing public security now? Surely, the matter about this mysterious gate should take priority over this?"

"True, but we need to assure our people that they are safe. Thanks to those fools, our security and police force have been scorned all to hell. Our people have no trust in their police force at all and the whole world will think our police and security is a massive joke and an insult to all law enforcement out there."

"We wanted to discuss with you about the possibility in reactivating a certain division that was disbanded for decades under false pretences." Hazama said before sending him a file attachment that held a document filled with information about a certain infamous police organisation and its paramilitary/military police special forces unit.

Shigenori's eyes widened in surprise and slight shock. "Y-Y…..are you sure about this" Shigenoiri managed to compose himself before calmly asking them if they were in the right mind.

"I know this may be a controversial decision Shigenori-sama, but we are willing to take responsibility for this decision."

"And why must we reactivate this organisation that hasn't been around since the late 1950s? Furthermore, they belong to UZU."

"Because we are concerned about our nation's security due to the sudden appearance of this Gate now residing in the Ginza district. Granted this group uses a more militaristic approach and was mainly established in tackling terrorists and highly dangerous situations that no sane man would ever take on. Not even our most experienced soldiers from SAT and the Special Forces Group of the JSDF could compare against the likes of Kerberos. However, this gate could bring us nothing but trouble in the near future, we need to be prepared just in case." Hazama argued.

Shigenori hummed before nodding as he agreed with that statement. "You may be right about that, but this organisation, Kerberos, they were a paramilitary group. Are you sure you want the regular police to be left under the command and charge of Kerberos, the Capital Police Organisation and to a lesser extent the Private Military Company UZU."

"They will need all the training for what they will no doubt face in the future. The main dilemma for us is that we do not know of the whereabouts of the Founder of UZU and the capital police if he's still alive or the current head of the Capital Police. We do know that Kerberos has been recruited by the PMC Company UZU that sponsored and helped create it and then later bought their contracts and recruited the Panzer Cops back into their ranks right after that sham of a scandal back in the 50s."

However, we did manage to find a possible blood relative of the founder of Kerberos and UZU." Hazama explained and then announced some surprising news to Shigenori who raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What's he got to do with Kerberos and those mercenaries?"

"PMCs Shigenori-san. It's like an inheritance, he's well aware of it…"

"But what?"

"well, he wasn't in the best of state when we found him."

"Where is he?"

"He's in JSDF custody for now. We were hoping that you could talk some sense into him." Hazama said before he brought up an image of a man in what appeared to be a police line-up shot with a marker showing how tall he was which was up to 6'3. The man looked as if he had seen better days and had the appearance of a scruffy and messy street bum who hasn't shaved and cut his hair in years. The man had messy dirty blonde hair that lost its shine and wildness that reached his shoulders. He also had a fuzzy dirty blonde beard with many patches of black facial hair in certain places. His tired looking eyes were a dull ocean blue with black rings around them that showed complete disinterest as if he had given up hope or just simply stopped caring. His apparel consisted of a black trench coat with a grey long sleeve shirt underneath and a faded burnt orange scarf wrapped around his neck and chin. The man was also wearing worn dark blue loose jeans with black combat boots as footwear.

"He's homeless?"

"It's the state we found him in sir. He was arrested near the Gate moments prior when our forces arrived at the gate to seize it."

"What was he doing there?"

"From before we found him? Fighting them."

"Nani?"

"You heard me right. He was fighting hordes of those legionaries by himself. We learned later on that he was protecting civilians that were left stranded in the shops, giving them time to escape from out the fire exits.

"A heroic deed like that must not be left unrewarded." The Minister of Justice commended while Shigenori nodded in respect of the man."

"Well social media and the news definitely have the same views and agreements for that. Look at this." The defence minister then brought up a webpage that loaded up and showed a recently new web article showing CCTV images and a video displaying the same man that was arrested. However, this man showed that he had brutal and deadly skills that he was using against the invaders.

The scruffy man was doing all kinds of moves mostly seen in martial filmsl. He dared say that some were more improvised, unique and diverse than that of the standard martial arts that were also included in his deadly and brutal dance like Karate, Kung-fu, Muay Thai, jiu-jitsu and so on.

"What the?..." Shigenori looked shocked with awe and amazement at the display.

"Impressive right? The man himself looks to be in a poor state, yet he moves and attacks a hell of a lot quicker and more lethal than any professional martial artist I have ever seen."

"Quite so and how was he arrested?"Shigenori nodded before asking Hazama."

"Well…"

* * *

It was a busy and unusualy warm summer's day within the city of Tokyo's city district Ginza. The people were busy going to and from places, whether it was work, shopping or socialising with friends and family. Ginza was renowned for its reputation on being rather popular locally and globally for its most luxurious shopping districts and were also equipped with a popular diversity of coffeehouses/ cafes and restaurants too. Because it was a Saturday and coming close to 12:00PM, the main street would then be closed off for the day along with Sunday the next day at the same time till 5:00PM. This was done to let the pedestrians walk freely on the busiest time of the week to let the shoppers do their business freely without delay from the traffic holding them up.

Not far off from Tokyo, somewhere around Ginza, located in an alleyway where some 3rd year high school delinquents were seen entering one of the alleyways in the Ginza district. These kids were up to no good and they spotted their target lying on the floor next to a dumpster, seemingly passed out with a bottle of sake in his hand.

"Oi,Oi! Who left this pile of trash here?... fuck he stinks and looks worse than trash doesn't he?" the leader of the delinquents jeered and his no good friends laughed with him. However, the leader noticed that the scruffy man was not responding to his joke, and he didn't like being ignored.

"Oi, old man! Wake the fuck up!" he rudely kicked the man hard in the ribs, getting a hoarse grunt in response.

"Mmmmm!" the man winced as the light burned his eyes slightly. He slowly lifted himself up and propped himself up and turned around to face them as his eyes started to focus. "What the fuck do you pricks want? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"It's mid-July dumbass! There is no school at this time during summer term." The leader laughed at the delirious man's confused state.

"Oh yeah, then shouldn't you be doing whatever you kids do these days? I don't know, play video games, try getting a girlfriend, watch anime, masturbate, or whatever shit you guys do for fun?" he leaned forwards rubbing his eyes from lack of sleep and the current hangover that was pounding through his head.

The rude comments made by the scruffy blonde haired man ticked them off, "We were going to the arcade before we had our smokes, but you are currently occupying our favourite spot."

"Ok, and?" he answered flippantly.

"So get ya smelly trash ass outta here before we cut ya old man" the leader brought out a switch blade to intimidate him, but the scruffy man just glared at him impassively with the bottle still in his hand. The delinquents waited for a response, but they were still not getting a response they wanted, all they got was a cold glare from the scruffy man.

"You better drop that blade cunt, or you won't believe what happens next, even while it's happening" he told them sternly with a stony face.

Ignoring his threatening promise of pain, they lunged at him to at least scare him a little or at least give him a small cut to get the message across.

Big mistake.

The weekend shoppers were momentarily interrupted by a spectacle that made them interrupt wah they were doing when a body of a delinquent suddenly flew out of an alley way, the delinquent, went flying until he came to a stop by smashing into a car door with his face impacting into the glass, shattering it and setting the car alarm off, which echoed throughout the street. Three more delinquents were seen running out of the alley screaming in terror whilst carrying their now unconscious friend away. One of them that appeared to be the leader of the group, was seen clutching his right shoulder with a pocket knife embedded into it and looked as if it was stabbed right into the bone.

Just then a scruffy man that was wearing a hooded black trench coat and faded dark blue jeans was seen stomping out of the alley and threw his empty sake bottle that struck one of them in the head, smashing the bottle and sent the delinquent to the floor.

"Fucking kids, since when were they so goddamned stupid to wave blades in strangers faces….ahhh, fuck. I've really done it now." He pressed his palm against the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He raised his head and saw that a crowd of onlookers were staring at him with unease.

"What!?" he shrugged at the crowd, but nobody brave enough came forward, so they all walked on.

"Spineless cowards, I stabbed a delinquent even though he had it coming and they all ignore it like it's nothing, typical sheep." He grumbled to himself and went back inside the alleyway.

Just then he heard a ringtone go off in his inside coat pocket. He rummaged around for his phone and looked at the screen to see who was calling.

"*Sigh!* for the love of –"he cuts off his sentence and accepts the call. "What!?"

"Boss, where are you?" a female voice was heard on the other side, ignoring the rude answer doen the phone.

"I told you not to call me that anymore Yumiko. Didn't you get the memo? I've retired." He said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Boss, you know we will never accept anyone else as our boss. UZU is your pride and joy, your life. We don't trust ourselves enough in handling that big of a responsibility that you managed in over 70 years."

"You lot are too damned stubborn, you know that?"

"So we've been told. But in all seriousness, where are you right now?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because we're in Tokyo right now."

"Oh?... what's the job this time?"

"Private investigations into Yakuza crime networks, security detail at several embassies and training exercises with the JSDF."

"And you are calling me for what exactly?"

"We want you to stop moping on your ass and come back with us… we need you." The woman on the other line pleaded.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, exasperatedly "Look, I've been around for a long time. I've been to places where many will never get the chance to, I've seen things that can scar an average man for life. All my time in this world and in UZU… not once have I found any leads to my home!" he gritted his teeth in frustration. "All this time I have been chasing many leads that don't exist and that in reality it was just old forgotten relics and unknown mythological history and artefacts that do fuck all as well as rumours that were pretty much a corrupted government or organisation's conspiracy and evil plans that we thwarted. As cool as they sounded, they don't show me or lead me the way home."

"Boss… You shouldn't… you can't give up hope. You taught us many things, giving up was not one of them. You've always helped us, protected us when we were children. We made a promise to help you, even though you always helped us, but you pushing us away makes it harder for us to help you. Please Naruto… don't lose yourself." The scruffy man had a solemn look on his face as he could faintly hear choked sobbing on the other end of the line.

"Yumiko…I…" he was about to respond until the phone line went dead. He looked at the screen and noticed that he just lost signal to the network, or there was an interference with it.

"Rrrraagh!" he was about to throw his phone in frustration until he paused. 'I wish I could…but… I don't know what to do…I really don't." he thought in a solemn silence with his head dipped down and his face shadowed by his hair.

He was about to turn around and head back into the alleyway, but before he could go back to probably fall back asleep again, he paused. For a moment, he felt something rather familiar, his senses were going haywire, as if he felt a large unknown presence in the air and it stunk of… malice...bloodlust… like someone was preparing for a bloody battle, he had not felt this type of feeling for a long time. In this world he knew that invasions were rare nowadays, but he recognised the feeling moments prior before the invasion would begin, the anticipation, the fear, the desire for battle and blood, and the chaos that would be unleashed upon the city, this city.

'Kurama?'

 **"I felt it, that kind of bloodlust. No doubt about it, It's an invasion."**

"Thought so, but there's something off about this.

 **"Yeah, I thought so too. This Invasion, way too sudden… and they're close, really close."**

"Of all places they could launch an invasion from, the likeliest possibility would be from the west coast of Japan or they could launch it by air, but there are no aircraft in the sky that would indicate it as such, and the early warning sirens are silent. So then why am I getting the feeling as if an invasion is going to happen right in the centre of the Ginza district just a few city blocks from where I am?"

 **"What will you do?"**

"What do you mean?"

 **"You know what I mean. An invasion is going to happen and you're standing here contemplating whether or not you should intervene. You're thinking would there be anybody around to deal with it, the answer would be no and you should know why. Just what are you hesitating for, since when has Naruto Uzumaki become a coward? Ask yourself this, what would the old Naruto do?"**

The man now known as Naruto flinched at the mention of his past self. it had left a painful and bitter memory of what he had went through in his time as the headstrong knuckleheaded ball of energy with a heart of gold. Now he had become a shadow of his former self, a bitter, rude, cynical, sometimes brutal, and often blunt towards other people kind of man with a painful past that haunts him.

He once was a man that believed in peace just like his sensei once did, but the past in this world and his own revealed to him that peace was very hard or next to impossible to obtain and maintain as there were many people that sought to disrupt that peace for their own agendas, gains, grudges and views. He had even reluctantly committed some very controversial and sometimes borderline questionable acts to keep that fractured peace during his time as the Commander or the Boss of his PMC forces.

Despite all that, he refused to cross any moral boundaries and unnecessary cruelty and violence whenever possible. But the same can't be said for his fellow man. Sometimes, he can't avoid getting into trouble and would only fight unless they deliberately attacked him or innocents first, or strike first before they could.

Naruto frowned, but then froze as he heard the sound of horns bellowing out in the city that could be heard despite all the commotion happening in the city streets.

"Are those Signal horns? They're issuing an attack order by using signal horns?"

 **"Something tells me that these invaders are not what you would normally expect."**

And the fox was right as Naruto then heard screeches from a low flying reptilian creature that looked like a…

"Is that a… dragon?"

 **"I think that's a wyvern, there's a difference you know?"**

'Shut up, I know. But still what the hell is happening here? I can tell that this is no trick. And… no wait, I think I see four legs so it is a dragon, they're just really tiny front legs is all.'

 **"Naruto…"**

'I know, city being invaded, but there is a problem.'

" **What?"**

'What the fuck am I supposed to do? I don't have my men with me to deal with this and a majority of them are in Syria and Iraq dealing with those fucking nutjobs that have been causing nothing but trouble in the middle east, hell I don't even know where the companies worth of PMCs in Tokyo are, and my phone's signal is dead. Apart from lack of manpower, I have nothing apart from this…' he looked to his left and saw a loose metal pipe hanging off the wall. He walked up to it and with brute strength, ripped the pipe from the wall. "This…iron pipe here and a… erm…" he fumbled around and picked out a used Kunai. "A single Kunai that has seen better days, joy." He deadpanned. He then brought his hands and pulled out a Sig Saur P226 pistol that was tucked into the back of his jeans. 'And a pistol, cuz you never know.'

 **"Well then improvise! You are a resourceful and unpredictable Shinobi are you not? Considering that you own an illegal firearm in a country that has virtually no gun related incidents for years, if ever, Figure something out. However, if you want my advice, head towards where the source of the action is."**

"No shit, that's exactly what my plan is all along, how did you know?" he said sarcastically.

 **"Please, I've known you for years. This is exactly what you would do whenever there is a battle breaking out. you would head straight to the source and then you neutralise the threat, Simple no?"**

"Yep" Naruto nodded in agreement and then out of the alleyway and into the next alley heading straight towards the Ginza District and shopping districts.

* * *

In the Ginza Shopping district, a strange anomaly/apparition that was as large as a five story building or more had suddenly took up residence and covered most of the street. Suddenly the apparition formed into a huge structure that looked like something that dated way back to ancient Rome or Greece, but the structure felt off. Inside the gate like structure was nothing but a black hole that looked as if it didn't lead to the other side of the gate, and on the other end of the gate was basically nothing but stone.

Suddenly, there were Several flying reptiles that were being mounted by men wearing plated armour that shone in the sunlight wielding lances had flew out of the tunnel without warning. Not long after, several more… dragons? Flew out of the tunnel or…portal or whatever that thing was, and there were suddenly more strange creatures marching out of the tunnel that looked inhuman. Judging by the skin colour, body features and the size of these…beasts, they looked like a serious threat judging by the crude weapons they were carrying. As soon as they left the tunnel they roared a primal savage cry and charged at the gathering of innocent civilians and attacked them with no hesitation and with such brutality. The unfortunate bystanders were now getting massacred by the unknown and now confirmed hostile forces that had suddenly invaded Ginza. Meanwhile, not much further away, a mass protest of antagonised university and college students were none the wiser to the impending threat coming their way.

shortly a few seconds later the whole district heard a horn being blown which sounded like one of those ancient war horns that ancient armies and medieval armies use to rally their troops. Then a hail of arrows had been drawn, nocked and set loose and then a hailstorm of arrows started to rain down on the innocent civilians below. Many civilians that were nearby were like lambs ripe for the slaughter. They were either killed by the arrows sinking into their flesh or by the monsters that were tearing them apart with crude weapons such as their swords, axes and clubs and their brute strength. Not soon after, the otherworldly legionaries began their charge into the city to cause mass havoc, chaos and death. The cavalries thundered down the road and city streets and cut down every fleeing civilian in their path and every foot soldier mercilessly slaughtered every innocent person they came across and pillaged local shops for their goods, merchandise, food and even exotic slaves to take back as trophies.

The civilians also had another threat breathing down on their necks. The many dragons that were flying about and being an airborne threat, were being piloted or tamed by some men whom were riding them like a horse, armed with lances or spears, they were currently diving and swooping down at the civilians on the paths and roads for target practice, skewering them with a their lances and spears or for the dragon to snatch up a few people in its jaws and claws like they were readily made food just laid out for them on the street.

What was worse for the innocent bystanders were the ones left stranded in shops, café's and restaurants as any moment they feared the legionaries would break in and do whatever cruel and inhumane act they wished to do to them.

One such area was a café where many customers were trapped inside the buildings and couldn't leave from out of the front entrance. Too late for them, as the invaders were already at the front door and they barged their way in. Some of the legionary soldiers killed off a few men that resisted, before imprisoning the rest of the trapped innocents.

One legion soldier had a woman and her daughter in his sights and he smirked lecherously as he had an eyeful of this beauty, and her daughter would no doubt grow up to be a looker too he thought. He at first thought that he should bring back these two as slaves so he would get handsomely rewarded for the fine catch, but then he thought otherwise as he thought he should… have a sample of the products himself. He laughed to himself as he made his way to the cowering mother and child who were holding each other on the ground near a toppled over table. He reached out his hand to grab the woman and…

 ***Shink!***

"Kuh!..." he coughed out his last breath as his mind and body just seized up and then he just toppled over to his side as he lost all feeling in his body and his life faded away.

All commotion stopped in the café as the soldiers stopped what they were doing as they stared in surprise and little bit of shock as one of their fellow comrades had fallen to a dirty peasant beggar, from the looks of this man that appeared out of nowhere, he appeared to be foreign to these lands, but at the same time he did not seem to be originally from theirs either, no matter how common golden blonde hair was in their country.

The man pulled out a peculiar knife that had seen combat many times and blood flew out of the wound and off of the blade, spilling onto the floor in front of the soldiers. The soldiers took it as a challenge as they raised their blades and shields to charge and slay this savage.

"GO! Take the fire exits to the back alleys! I'll hold them off!" the scruffy man shouted to the customers as he grabbed the gladius sword out of the soldier's hands and took it for his own self defence with an iron pipe in the other hand.

The people hesitated at first, but they all listened to the man's direct order as they all rushed to the fire exit located in the kitchen to escape from the murderers.

The young girl that was running whilst holding onto her mother's hand looked back at the stranger… "Don't die mister!" she yelled over to him in her own native tongue to which the man fully understood as his mouth crinkled into a small smile. "Not planning on it, and I won't ever consider it." he said to himself before the first soldier came charging in.

Just before the soldier was nearly 2 meters away from him the man whipped out the single kunai and flung it at the soldier's unprotected face to which it resulted into a gory death for that soldier as the seemingly high speed projectile dug in deep, killing him instantly. He then spun around and brought out another unknown weapon and an almighty bang was heard and another soldier that was roughly holding a woman by the neck had collapsed on the floor with bloody hole in the centre of his forehead where the round struck him.

The soldier's hesitated for a moment as they stared in shock as the weapon had caused them to go in a state of shock, but they shook it off quickly to resume their attack.

One soldier got in close to take a swing at his head only for the man to deflect the blade's trajectory with the stolen Gladius sword and crouched down low and unloaded two bullets into his abdomen to which the loaded hollow point bullets he was using easily penetrated the armour and tore up the soldiers internal organs in his body as the bullet expanded upon impact.

The soldier collapsed onto the ground writhing in agony and another sword was deflected as a sword was caught with another deflection that was aimed downwards on top of his head. The man roundhouse kicked the soldier's chest and sent flying straight into the café's display fridge in the counter. The scruffy man counter attacked by spinning around and slashing against the back of another soldier's bare leg cutting it off and launching the man in the air and bringing the sword down onto the man's chest as he came to the ground with a crash, and in quick succession he fired two more rounds into two oncoming soldier's in the head, shattering their skulls into a gory mess.

He fired and emptied the remaining pistol magazine in his Sig Sauer P226 which killed five more soldiers until his gun ran empty. Seeing that his weapon had stopped firing and assumed that the weapon was limited in use they quickly took up their charge again.

The man holstered the gun back into his coat and quickly took a glass bottle from a nearby table and smashed it onto a solid surface. As soon as the soldier came close to thrust his sword, he sidestepped the tip of the blade and thrusted the jagged broken glass bottle into the soldier's face causing the glass edges to sink into the man's face with ease and collapse onto the ground never to get up again. The man grabbed the blade from the fallen soldier for his other hand and began to twirl the swords in his hands just to show off a bit.

Another soldier reacted to the man's kill by trying to slash downwards onto this savage's head only for the man to cross his blades together and black the swords strike. The man responded to the attack by kicking the soldier in the chest and launching him back into some tables with plates and glasses on. He also responded to another attacking by spinning and slashing the soldier's throat out and causing his dissected jugular vein to spurt out a torrent of blood.

The man discarded one of his swords into one particular soldier who tried to get into the shop by the large smashed open window. The sword had successfully penetrated into the man's chest and killed him moments later.

The soldiers were losing men so they tried to gather more men by shouting out to any soldier nearby to assist them. Some stopped by to help them with whatever seemed to be the problem, even a centurion officer. As soon as one soldier tried to climb through the large open window a wooden chair was met against his head and smashed into bits and his face caved in upon impact. Before the centurion officer could react he was met with another shock as his eyesight blacked out as the last thing he saw were two wooden stakes or splintered wooden chair legs were driven into his eye sockets.

The man had dived out of the window and took out another soldier that was about to charge into the café so he decided to bring the fight out to them and he spotted what looks to be an officer standing nearby the café window. So after he took out that one soldier with the chair, he drove what were the remnants of his chair into the officer's eyes.

Just as he was outside he quickly brought the officer's body to him as he shielded himself from a volley of crossbow bolts meant for him. As soon as the bolts missed its intended target, the man spotted another military figure, which he assumed him to be a general. He quickly reloaded his weapon behind the centurion's body and raised the weapon for the general and squeezed the trigger, but the grip on the centurion loosened as it slipped down onto his arm he was currently using to aim the gun and the aim was altered slightly and caused the bullet to cut the general's cheek. The round still managed to knock the general off of his high horse though.

Before he could take another shot at the general he was interrupted by a surge of soldiers charging at him forcing him to regain his attention at his surroundings.

The scruffy man continued to kill more and more soldiers as they tried to overwhelm him with numbers, but he kept hacking and slashing through their numbers. Even if they could get close to him with their shields he would whip out his deadly wand and cast out a high density fire spell that would penetrate through their shield and their low-mid grade Armour with ease.

Leading up to his 360th kill in the streets, his killing spree was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of a charging orc who shoulder charged him and slammed him into a nearby wall, causing him to forcefully exhale his breath and end up in a daze as he had bashed the back of his head against the wall. The orc was just about to swing down its mighty cleaver like weapon, but the man responded barely by unloading the last bullet in the pistol's chamber and straight into the orc's head in its left eye socket and out the back of its head as it blew chunks out of the orc's skull.

He quickly recovered by flipping back onto his feet. His eyes blurred from the dizziness and his head slightly bleeding as the sharp throbbing pain at the back of his head that quickly dulled and already began to heal. "Probably should lay off the booze… yeah, that fucking hurt." He winced.

He glanced over to the soldiers and found out that he was surrounded by a wall of shields and spears all pointing at him. They all charged at him with the intention of turning him into a human pincushion.

The scruffy man without much effort simply leapt over the spears and vaulted over the shield all and caught the soldiers behind as he recommenced his hack 'n' slash frenzy.

/

(44 mins later)

After the Imperial palace grounds were cleared of enemy invaders, the JSDF, the Kidotai Riot Police and SAT all moved in towards the source of the Invasion by seizing the gate.

An armoured convoy arrived at the WAKO store in the high street filled with JSDF troops. Once the soldiers were deployed they came across a gruesome sight along the way. There were protestors all piled up in a mass body pile by the hundreds. Banners and signs were scattered everywhere across the street. Many students, adults and even children were among the victims of the slaughter.

Holding in their inner rage, they begrudgingly moved on from the horrific sight and towards the gate. Once they arrived they were surprised to see that there were a lot of enemy corpses lying on the street. Most of them were hacked up and slashed apart, while others had been killed from gunshot wounds and improvised weapons according to the bruised faces and broken bones.

They then saw soldiers fleeing in terror, most of the enemy soldiers were fleeing from them, but there were others fleeing from a single threat.

"ORA! I'm not done with you yet! Get your worthless asses back here so I can rape your fucking corpses!" a rage filled cry sent chills down some of the JSDF, SATA and police personnel's spines, but the invaders were the ones that were truly terrified. One man had killed their fellow soldiers by the dozens, all by himself.

As the last soldiers fled through the Gate, the scruffy man covered in blood and sweat, continued to yell as their retreating backs.

"Yeah!... You've got nothing on me you fucking pussies! Get the fuck out of here you chicken shit, pussyfooting cunts! Come back when you've got bigger balls and a proper cock to go with it, just like mine!" he roared into the tunnel, taunting them as they fled whilst clutching onto his pelvis region and throwing one of the blades onto the ground in rage and anger.

"Freeze!" just then the scruffy blonde haired man heard the marching of boots and the clicking of firearms all pointed towards him.

He turned around and slowly raised his arms in the air and dropped his weapons onto the floor. "Where the fuck were you lot!? Took your sweet ass time in getting here don't you think!?"

Just then a commanding officer was seen stepping out of his military Mitsubishi 4x4 and walked up to the scruffy man.

"We…were defending our people that were sheltering at the imperial palace that these invaders tried to lay siege upon. What were you doing here?"

/

And you know what his answer was?" Hazama asked the prime minister

"What?"

"'Same reason as you, Killing these fuckers and rescuing stranded civilians that didn't make it out of Ginza.' We gathered from the bodies that we had found on the scene, he managed to kill up to 500 men… alone, possibly more."

"That is… most impressive." Shigenori blinked in surprise at the numbers of the enemy's death count.

"Impressive is too weak of a word to describe his actions in the Ginza District." Hazama begged to differ. "Eyewitnesses described him as if he was a demon towards his enemies. Others say he fought like a ninja, swift, brutal and deadly. The camera footage showed that he moved at inhuman like speeds, far faster reflexes than any professional martial artists, and not to forget that he was carrying an illegal loaded firearm and blade that he used with brutal efficiency. This is not an ordinary scruffy fellow, he is a natural born fighter, most likely he still remembers his military training."

"Hm" Shigenori nodded in agreement. "Hazama-san, I wish to speak with this man, you said he is in your custody?"

"Indeed, he had to stay overnight at one of our barracks where we are currently questioning him as the police currently have their hands full in detaining their prisoners who have been giving them a lot of trouble over their…living arrangements. We are currently holding him in custody when he confessed his name, Naruto Uzumaki of the late Menma Namikaze who founded the PMC UZU and Kerberos who we suspected was either his grandson or actual son, we don't know his actual age."

"I'll be there in the morning to meet him, I would like some questions from him and I will see what he thinks towards this project.

"Understood Shushou-sama, but a word of warning… he may come off as a bit… harsh." Hazama al of a sudden looked uncomfortable.

"I understand Hazama-san, but don't worry I can handle a bit of insults." Shigenori brushed off his concerns.

"O-of course, we shall see tomorrow morning then." Hazama sweatdropped at the previous memories of said man.

* * *

The prime minister arrived early at the JSDF barracks as promised and followed an escort that led him straight to where Lieutenant general Hazama was. he saw him standing outside of his office looking rather disgruntled.

"Hazama… you look…well?" Shigenori greeted although he was rather confused why he was waiting outside of his office.

"Yes…" he said a bit disgruntled.

"So…I take it he's inside?" Shigenori figured.

"Yes…he's taken up residence inside my office." The general grumbled.

Shigenori raised an eyebrow and went for the door and slid it open. Once he stepped inside he recoiled as he caught a big whiff of a case of terrible hygiene.

"Guh!" he drew his head back in revulsion at the smell

"Bad isn't it?" Hazama pursed his lips.

"Regardless, I still need to talk to him." he said whilst pinching his nose.

He walked inside the dark room and saw the scruffy man himself, also known as the saviour of the Ginza district as social media called him.

He cleared his throat loudly and called out to him "Excuse me?"

All he got was a groan in return.

"Excuse me!" he called out a little louder.

"No, fuck off" he grumbled out.

Then Hazama decided to play a cruel move and switched on the bright office fluorescent lights on "Wake up! The Prime Minister wants to talk to you!" he roared out.

"Gah!" he recoiled and dug his face further into the couch "Fuck off with that shitty light old man!" he growled before siting up rubbing his blurred and stinging eyes. He then looked up and saw the prime minister himself.

"What the fuck do you want?" he grumbled.

"Ano…you're speaking to the prime minister." Shigenori sweat dropped at his attitude.

"Which one?" the scruffy man asked with a raised questioning eyebrow.

"What do you mean which one?"

"Prime minister's come and go like flies. I remember the last one, lazy, selfish bastard he was. "He shrugged.

"I am Shigenori Hōjō the current prime minister of Japan." he introduced himself.

"Shigenori?... huh, I met your father once."

"Did you? Well he was rather old when he retired from politi—"

"And I remembered him for being such a dull, boring psychotic cunt that he was, he is dead right?"

"Kuh!" The prime minister slightly choked on his own saliva when he heard such a blunt and disrespectful tone that he described his father as.

"You will… have to forgive him for his overly blunt tone; he does not do well with authority." Hazama grimaced.

"Well somebody's learning " the scruffy man said while sitting up at his full height towering over everyone in the room and stretched his back, giving a few satisfying cracks and strecthes as he loosened his muscles. "Tell you what, that couch of yours is fucking shite I tell ya."

"Ahem!" the prime minister cleared his throat and got the scruffy man's attention.

"Yeah, yeah… I know you're still here, what do you want?" he said whilst clicking his neck.

"Well I came here to give you my thanks in protecting and rescuing Japanese civilians that were still trapped in the shopping district."

"Uh-huh… and?" he nodded and gestured him to continue.

"And what?" the prime minister looked confused.

"Anything else?… this can't be the only thing that the prime minister of Japan would come and personally see me for, otherwise you would tell me to come to you."

"Of course… well… I will be forward with you..." he said while giving him a file folder.

The scruffy moved his head and looked at the folder that handed out to him. He accepted the folder, opened it and skimmed through some of the documents inside. His eyes widened slightly in suprise and his head snapped towards the prime-minister.

"What's this got to do with me?" he asked of him almost accusingly.

"We know who you are Naruto Uzumaki, you are leader of UZU and all of its assets. Our security has become a joke and with the arrival of the gate our security will eventually become compromised. We are willing to overlook any slight that have been given to Kerberos in order that they keep our nation safe from internal and external threats they once did."

The scruffy PMC leader, Naruto Uzumaki had a contemplative look on his face. He then gained a glint in his eyes before he reached his decision. "Huh…well, shit…guess I'm going to have to call off my retirement… Alright, I'll call my forces here to bolster your defences and train up your men." he shrugged flippantly.

"Oh… I'm glad we could come to a-" Shigernoi cameo ff as surprised until the scruffy man now known as Naruto cut him off.

"In exchange… I want access into that Gate." He dropped the bomb on them both.

The prime minister and LT General Hazama both looked conflicted, as if they had both been slapped in the face.

"Forgive me for asking, but… why would we do that? We were only looking to find a replacement for the public security division after their shameful act they had caused." Shigenori argued.

"I heard, one of the best moments of my life that was. I got absolutely smashed when I heard the news that they fucked up royally and are finally gone, about fucking time they did." He smirked before continuing.

"But in all seriousness, if you think about it, I am well aware of the discovery of the new lands beyond the Gate Shigenori. I heard some of the commanding officers talking about it, Lands that are not on any current map, a land that is so far, yet so close. Do you have any idea of the possibilities we could find beyond the gate, the Geology, the history, the society and the people that live there, their extent of science and technology, their government and religions, all of it…. completely untouched and unknown to us?" he explained to the Prime minister.

"Y-Yes… I have imagined some of those… possibilities."

"I bet you have Prime minister. No doubt you have been particularly paranoid about the possibilities of new and rich natural resources beyond the gate. I mean, who wouldn't? The big 3 will soon come hounding you on your doorstep demanding to be let in like the nosy bastards they are."

"What are you implying?"

"I know what you are planning. You are planning to make this… "Special Region" beyond the Gate a part of within Japan's territory, aren't you?" he told him with an accusing stare that caught him off guard and in a difficult situation,

Shigenori broke a nervous sweat that pooled onto his brow.

"And how do you think the world will take that bitter pill? To deny them access into a place with many opportunities and possibilities?" he asked of him.

Shigenori nervously swallowed and spoke up "I'm afraid they will have no choice in the matter, this is strictly Japan's business that we can handle on our own without outside military support from places like the US."

"Well, I understand that. I mean, where were the US forces stationed in Tokyo? Surely they could've spared something in the defence of the city? For instance, some of the embassies were damaged during the siege, but luckily no one was hurt because I had some of my forces in the city, not enough, but they did their jobs well. No matter, that is not the point I'm getting at."

"Then what are you getting at."

"This attack was not just an invasion into your lands, but the whole world. This is the first time in history that we have been invaded by an otherworldly threat. For you to just declare your claim on the gate and deny any outside military support even from allies is a bit… stupid of you. "

"Oh…" Shigenori Scowled at the insult. "How so?" he said with sarcasm dripping from his tone of voice.

"Did you not take into account that if or when you do send men beyond the Gate, your men will be in a whole new world. On the other side will be a whole civilisation full of millions even a billion lives living on the other side with differing views and social norms that would be hard to follow or accept. Even I know that the current manpower and active personnel of the JSDF is not enough to cover the whole area surrounding the gate and your home for that matter. You'll be spreading your troops too thin if that gate suddenly collapses or was destroyed somehow or by someone and you'll be thinning your defences if you were to send in too many personnel into the Gate when there are external threats to consider as well outside of Japan." he presented his argument.

"Secondly, what makes you think that your military is prepared for this?" he questioned them

"They are-" Hazama cut in and was about to defend his military but was then cut off by a stony glare of Naruto

"A self-defence force, not an active military force." He abruptly corrected him. "These men and women have never been in a war before. Hell they've actually never set foot outside of their own country and fought in one. My soldiers, my warriors have. We've been everywhere where there is conflict in this world, deserts, forests, mountains, grasslands, jungles, bogs, urban areas, tundras, you name them we've been there and done that." he shut Hazama up with that come back.

Shigenori could not argue with that logic, but it would prove to be a worthwhile yet controversial investment.

"Don't worry, I won't overcharge you for our services. I've been bored these past… whatever years I have been waiting for something worth my time.

"Not to be rude, but…how old are you?" Shigenori asked of him all of a sudden.

Naruto paused for a moment and then scratched his head"….To be honest, I've been wondering that myself…last I recalled I was…25?...maybe?" he sheepishly scratched his head.

Both middle aged men just sweat dropped at that.

"But we haven't heard from UZU since they went quiet a few years ago." Shigenori told him, but Naruto brushed it off.

"Oh no, they're still around. They can pretty much independently run by themselves even when I am not around, and I was considering retirement until that gate showed up. They like to keep a low profile nowadays, despite the equipment we're packing.2 he grinned as fox like smile.

"Where are they now?"He asked

"Several places, they're mostly in the middle east dealing with the so called religious extremist uprising, the Favelas in brazil dealing with the recent surge in crime and Africa dealing with several pirates, militias and tyrannical dictators that have risen up. Along with a few civilian contracts in those areas such as protecting humanitarian aid workers, policing the neighbourhoods, and anti-poaching." Naruto explained

"How good are your men exactly?" Hazama questioned.

"As good as any elite force and special forces in every nation, if not better, I should know because I trained them. I have men that are as dangerous as any seasoned Marine, Praratrooper, ranger, Navy seal, SAS, Spetsnaz, etc. including women that have been trained to be like them. You'd be surprised what they can do. Not to mention my forces are multinational and some of them were former military and regular and armed/ military police officers and security personnel, as well as Special Forces of their own countries, including Japan."

Both Shigenori and Hazama turned to each other, almost sold on the idea. "What do you think Hazama-san?"

"Too good of a deal, our forces must go through rigorous training if they are to be sent to the other side after what he just explained to us on what might be on the other side. With their expertise, we will be more than ready to take on what this special region may throw at us. Although accepting their help and support over America's and other countries will prove a risky move. I say we take his offer."

"Be careful what you wish for old man. Who knows, we just might see something worse than those roman lookalikes." Naruto chuckled.

"Then we have a deal?" Shigenori nodded in agreement to Hazama's thoughts and held out his hand.

Naruto looked at the offered hand before shrugging and accepted the hand and shook it.

The primeminister than looked in his eyes and sternly said. "You really need to wash."

"Huh…" he sniffed at his pits and shoulders. "That bad huh?" he shrugged before turning to Hazama. "You got any Ramen? I could really do with some fucking Ramen"

Hazama ignored him and informed him of a event "We are having a training session this afternoon with all active JSDF personnel that will be sent through to the Special region in an estimated time of three months. I trust you will be coming, and at least look presentable."

"I suppose I'll come and see who these sorry fuckers are… now where can I get some ramen?" he said whilst walking out of the office while an officer that was passing by dropped his folders onto the floor while recoiling in shock at the bad smell.

"Please take a shower first!" Hazama roared out at Naruto who just left without a care.

(End of Chapter)


End file.
